Digimon Tamers ONLINE Champions
by Drindrak
Summary: Everyone thought it was just a game. But people start getting "Errors" when they log out. Full SUM inside. Expect next chapter within the next week or two! Story line starts at chapter 3! ON HAITUS
1. OC Form

Digimon Tamers ONLINE Champions

Summary: Welcome to the Digimon Championship Tamers! The very first virtual reality Digimon MMO! Just install the game onto a computer, put in the wireless adapter, and then put on the headphones and virtual glasses! Simple!

Everyone thought it was just a game. But people start getting "Errors" when they log out. The game masters won't fix the problem, so it's up to the top six players in the game to finish off the "Error". But six children can't take care of this on their own, right? **OC's needed! PM ME! Already have 2, need 4 more!**

Chapters will be between 2000 words and 10 000 words.

OC Form. Actually has to be easily obtainable digimon. So NO X-Antibodies or "Black" Digimon.

Name:

Screen Name:

Gender:

Digivice Colour:

Digimon:

IN-TRAINING-

ROOKIE-

CHAMPION-

ULTIMITE-

MEGA-

CARD DIGIVOLOUTION:

Digimon's Personality/Traits:

Description:

EYE COLOUR-

AGE (IN BETWEEN 10 AND 21) -

HAIR COLOUR-

CLOTHING-

PERSONALITY-

LIKES (3 ONLY)-

DISLIKES (3 ONLY)-

Preview (With my own OC):

Name: **Taylor Crass**

Screen Name: **ForsakenDigitally**

Gender: **Female**

Digivice Colour: **Green**

Digimon:

IN-TRAINING- **Babydmon**

ROOKIE- **Dracomon**

CHAMPION- **Coredramon (Green)**

ULTIMITE- **Groundramon**

MEGA- **Brakedramon**

CARD DIGIVOLUTIONS: **Coredramon (Blue)- Wingdramon- Slayerdramon**

Digimon's Personality/Traits: **Loyal, Protective, Cold. Rage takes over frequently, hates to lose.**

Description:

EYE COLOUR- **Green**

AGE-** 14**

HAIR COLOUR- **Brown with Gold streaks**

CLOTHING- **A red jacket that reaches to just above the waist, Black T-shirt underneath, orange shorts, Green sneakers with purple laces, and a baseball cap that says "Tamers" and has 3 pins that say "Digimon", "Card Slash", and "Digi-Modify".**

PERSONALITY- **Cold, Protective. Hates to lose.**

LIKES- **Music, Digimon, Anime.**

DISLIKES- **Sappy Romance Novels, Cute Things, Undercooked Food.**


	2. Accepted OCs

**Digimon Tamers ONLINE Champions!**

**Accepted OC's:**

**I am very sorry if I didn't accept your OC, but I need OC's with quick and to the point personalities. Or ones that are easy to work with.**

Obviously my own.

Name: Chase Andrews

Screen Name: ChaseyFlower17

Gender: Male

Digivice Colour: Pink and White

Digimon: Lalamon

IN-TRAINING- Budmon

ROOKIE- Lalamon

CHAMPION- Sunflowmon

ULTIMITE- Lilamon

MEGA- Rosemon

CARD DIGIVOLOUTION: Lotosmon

Digimon's Personality/Traits: She is very hyper and does stuff without thinking about the consequences. She is cheefull and full of energy. She will help out anybody in need and will put her friends first.

Description:

EYE COLOUR- Bright green

AGE (IN BETWEEN 10 AND 21) - 17

HAIR COLOUR- Blonde with blue streaks in the fringe.

CLOTHING- He wares a bright green t shirt under a blue and white chekered shirt, blue denim skinny 3 1/4 lengh jeans and blue and green high tops.

PERSONALITY- He is very calm and collected and wont act before thinking. He is a great fighter and would do anything for his friends. He can sometimes go really quite but that because of his past life and he doesnt really like to talk about it. He will never back down from a challenge and will take on anybody even if they are stronger as he doesnt like to back out and lose.

LIKES (3 ONLY)- Football, Dancing and Singing.

DISLIKES (3 ONLY)- Italian food, Bad behaviour and Bullies.

(My REAL Brother's, he's letting me ride his Dirtbike for his OC)

Name: Jordan Crass

Screen Name: EndlessAttack

Gender: Male

Digivice Colour: Red

Digimon:

IN-TRAINING- Hopmon

ROOKIE- Monodramon

CHAMPION- Strikedramon

ULTIMITE- Cyberdramon

MEGA- Justimon

CARD DIGIVOLOUTIONS: Devidramon(C), ZeedMillenniummon(M),

Digimon's Personality: Over-Protective

Description:

EYE COLOUR- Green

AGE- 17

HAIR COLOUR- Dirty Blond

CLOTHING- Dark blue jeans, Black T-shirt with a graphic design, DC kicks (SHOES).

PERSONALITY- Flirt/Player

LIKES- Women, Digimon, Music

DISLIKES- Adam Lambert, Britney Spears, Mushroomon

Name: Edgar Montoya

Screen Name: Hazzard

Gender: Male

Digivice Colour: Red and silver

Digimon: Guilmon

In-Training: Gigimon

Rookie: Guilmon

Champion: Growlmon

Ultimate: WarGrowlmon

Mega: Gallantmon/Gallantmon Crimson Mode

Card Digivolution: MedievalDukemon

Digimon's Personality/Traits: Guilmon is sort of like his appearance in Tamers, albeit he's fairly smart in a weird sort of way. He's extremely energetic, but can be very serious too.

Description:

Eye Colour: Brown

Age: 15 Hair: Black

Clothing: He wears knee-length camouflage shorts and a Dio "Holy Diver" t-shirt as well as checkered Converse shoes

Personality: Edgar can be very impulsive sometimes and is very energetic as well, which can get him into trouble sometimes, well a lot of the time. However, beneath his goofball facade, he's actually fairly intelligent and is a good judge of people to boot. He's actually a fairly competent Tamer, except when he's just inordinately reckless.

Likes: Music, Digimon, food and eating in general

Dislikes: Romantic movies, really tight spaces(he's claustrophic), his alarm clock

NAME-Shawn McCracken

SCREEN NAME-Robo-jojo11

GENDER-M DIGI COLOR-Gray

DIGIMON-Monmon

IN T-Pagumon

ROOK-Monmon

CHAMP-Apemon

ULTIM-Makuramon

MEGA-Marsmon

CARDDIGI-Gorillamon/Andromon/HiAndromon

DIGI TRAITS-Calms Shawn when he's stressed,very relaxed, never angry,loves tea.

Description:

EYE COLOR-Light brown

AGE-20

HAIR COLOR-Black

CLOTHES-Small black T,Black ,black&white DC's.

6ft 4 in height.

PERSONA-Cool, very chill& mellow about things,he's friendly and will crack a joke. Dosn't deal with stress easily &will get frustrated if he's over worked.

LIKES-Skateboarding,friends,1st person shooters

DISLIKES-Heights,losing too much, Casual games

Name: Blair Krutcher

Screen Name: darklink

Gender: Female

Digivice Colour: Dark Blue

Digimon: coronamon

IN-TRAINING- Sunmon

ROOKIE- Coronamon

CHAMPION- Firamon

ULTIMATE- Flaremon

MEGA- Apollomon

CARD DIGIVOLOUTION: none

Digimon's Personality/Traits: Brave, intelligent, but in battle somewhat naïve. Avoids fighting, like his tamer, and tries to solve everything in a pacific way.

Description: He´s like any other Coronamon, except he has a scar below his left eye (in every evolution). He doesn´t know when he got it.

EYE COLOUR- Greyish blue

AGE (IN BETWEEN 10 AND 21) – 14 (Sorry, changed the age! Was originally 13.)

HAIR COLOUR- Straight Sandy brown colour that reaches her shoulders, usually in a ponytail.

CLOTHING- A blue t-shirt with a flame in the middle, some brown khaki shorts, a black and white denim belt, and the new edition of the door´s black converse. Her only accessory is a blue pendant in a water drop form, from her mom.

PERSONALITY- She is methodic, due to this; she is really careful and always takes decisions according others. She is used to take care of little children because of her brother. He cares more about other people than herself. She would give her life to help anyone. She is brave, and sweet.

LIKES (3 ONLY) - Sports (though she hates soccer, so he prefers basketball), reading and writing, and taking long walks.

DISLIKES (3 ONLY)- Soccer, mean people, and fighting. That's all! Again, sorry if yours didn't make it. First chapter is coming within the next few days or so!


	3. To the Virtual World!

Digimon Tamers ONLINE Champions!

Chapter 1: Entering This Virtual World!

**Think of this entire chapter as a flashback.**

* * *

><p>A young girl, with brown hair that had blond streaks, awoke with a yawn. She continued to lay in bed, until a small beep was heard from the computer to her right. A message scrolled across the screen; the girl reading it out loud.<p>

"Digimon Tamers Champions is now installed on your computer." As soon as the words left her mouth, a grin formed on her face. She connected the tiny wireless adaptor and put the ''Virtual Visor'' on her head. "I, Taylor Crass, am going on a virtual adventure!" She practically yelled, pulling on the visor. "To the Digital World!" And with those words, she slipped into a forced ''unconsciousness''.

ID: **ForsakenDigitally**

Password: ********

_ForsakenDigitally has logged in. Redirecting to HUB._

* * *

><p>A teen, with blond hair and blue fringe streaks, sat at his kitchen table. His foot was tapping along to a silent beat only he could hear, when a beep interrupted him. Turning his head to the laptop in front of him, he saw a message, "Your program is now installed. Would you like to run it now?" It also had a ''Yes'' and ''No'' button. He clicked ''No'', giving him enough time to plug his laptop's charger to the wall, and hook up his wireless adaptor.<p>

"Guess it's time for Chase Andrews to go digital." He pulled on the visor and succumbed to ''unconsciousness''.

ID: **ChaseyFlower17**

Password: ********

_ChaseyFlower17 has logged in. Redirecting to HUB._

* * *

><p>Jordan Crass never liked waking up. Whether it was morning or noon. Almost as much as he hated all this new ''music'' that was currently blaring from the TV. He looked over to his computer, to see when the newest Digimon Game he bought would be done. Of course he had to buy one for Taylor too, but he didn't mind. The single beep that came with the message, "Digimon Tamers ONLINE Champions is now installed." was unmistakeable. He rolled slowly off his bed towards his computer.<p>

He put the visor on over his dirty blond hair and plugged in his wireless adaptor. "This better be as fun as the case said it would be. Maybe I'll meet some hot virtual chicks!" He pulled down the visor and fell asleep.

ID: **EndlessAttack**

Password: ********

_EndlessAttack has logged in. Redirecting to HUB._

* * *

><p>"Montoya! You can go home now!"<p>

"Yes, ma'am!" He yelled to the teacher, his black hair bobbing in the wind coming from the window. He was currently serving detention for ''endangering the school rabbits''.

"Wasn't even my fault... Shawn kicked the ball to hard, I just went and got it..." He sighed as he exited the school gates, grabbing his backpack from the guard there. Hopping on his bike, he took one last look at the school before pedalling off.

It didn't take long to reach his house. He skidded to a stop, his front tire hitting the front porch. He jumped off his bike, pushing it against the side of the house, then ran inside.

He ran straight to his room, kicking his shoes off somewhere during the process. He got to the room just in time to see the message "Digimon Tamers ONLINE Champions is now installed" appear. He grabbed the mouse and clicked okay, then searched around in the box for his adaptor. "There." He said, putting the adaptor into the USB slot. "Now to turn on the visor... Okay." He flipped a switch on the side and slid it on over his brown eyes. "Okay Edgar... Let's get digital."

ID: **Hazzard**

Password: ********

_Hazzard has logged on. Redirecting to HUB._

* * *

><p>"Sign up for Digimon Tamers ONLINE Champions at..." A young man said, pushing his black bangs out of his eyes. He quickly went to the site, and filled out the form. "Now you can play your game." He clicked off the site and pulled the adaptor out of the box. He put the visor on his head, and then plugged in the adaptor.<p>

"Time to run the program..." He double clicked the icon on his desktop. A message appeared on his screen. "Would you like to update the patch? ... I guess so..." He clicked yes, then sat back and waited for the patch to finish.

A beep awoke him. "Huh? Oh... I must have dozed off..." He glanced at his computer, seeing if it was finished. ''Your patch has finished updating'' appeared on the screen. "Well... I guess I can play now..." He pulled the visor over his eyes and clicked the ''Play Now!'' button. He then leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes.

ID: **robo-jojo11**

Password: ********

_robo-jojo11 has logged in. Redirecting to HUB._

* * *

><p>"Blair! Come down here! It's dinner time! And bring your brother!" The girl in question, Blair Krutcher, sat up from her spot on her bed, the headphones in her ears falling out.<p>

"Man... She sure can yell..." She hopped off her bed, looking over to where here younger brother fell asleep. A small smile formed on her face as she reached over to him. "Hey. Wake up." She tried to shake him awake. She sighed and shouted at him, "Blade Krutcher! Get up NOW!" His bleary eyes opened slightly. He reached his arms out to her.

"Carry me sis..." Her smile brightened a little as she picked him up.

"Alright! Let's go eat..."

Once she finished dinner, she ran back up to her room to check if her game was installed. She clicked off the recurring messages from her ad blocker, and ran the program. ''Please connect the adaptor and/or turn on your visor'' appeared on the screen. "Turn on your... Oh." She flipped the switch on the side and lay back on her bed.

ID: **darklink**

Password: ********

_darklink has logged in. Redirecting to HUB._

* * *

><p>The HUB was bustling with new Tamers, their avatars' ages reflecting their real ages. Taylor and Jordan stood together, both looking slightly confused. A loud voice came over the speakers, {"Will the person with the Username, <strong>ForsakenDigitally<strong>, please proceed to the costume area?"} They were calling people based on how old they were, starting with the youngest. She glanced at her brother, who shrugged, then proceeded to the ''Costume Area''.

Once there, they shoved her into one of the many stalls and grabbed her costume card. She was told to stay put, and did as she was told. After about ten minutes of waiting, a person opened the curtains and placed a pack full of random supplies on the ground near her. They then gave her a bundle of clothes. She grabbed them one by one and put them on.

"A red jacket that just about reaches my waist, a black T-shirt to go underneath, a pair of orange shorts, a pair of green sneakers with purple laces, and a baseball cap that says "Tamers" and has three pins that say "Digimon", "Card Slash", and "Digi-Modify"." She looked to see if there was more, but there wasn't.

When she picked up the backpack, a voice said, {"If you are done getting dressed, you may proceed to the Digivice Generator."} Taylor looked around, but saw no one.

"Must've come from the speakers..." She pulled open the curtains, and headed towards the ''Digivice Generator''.

* * *

><p>{"Will the person with the Username, <strong>darklink<strong>, please proceed to the costume area?"} Blair stood up from her spot on the ground, and silently made her way to the costume area.

She reached there slowly, and gave her username. She too was pushed rather roughly into a random stall, given a pack, and a bundle of clothes. "A blue t-shirt with a flame in the middle, a pair of brown khaki shorts, a black and white denim belt, and the new edition of the door´s black converse. Hmm. It says here that I'm able to keep my blue pendant that looks like a water drop, from mom."

{"If you are done getting dressed, you may proceed to the Digivice Generator."} She nodded and pushed her way through the crowds to the Digivice Generator.

* * *

><p>{"Will the person with the Username, <strong>Hazzard<strong>, please proceed to the costume area?"} Edgar ran towards the area, and, like Taylor and Blair, was given a pack and a bundle of clothes. He threw the clothes on quickly, a pair of knee-length camouflage shorts, a Dio "Holy Diver" t-shirt as well as a pair of checkered Converse shoes.

{"If you are done getting dressed, you may proceed to the Digivice Generator."} He pushed open the curtains to his stall and stalked towards the Digivice Generator.

* * *

><p>{"Will the person with the Username, <strong>ChaseyFlower17<strong>, please proceed to the costume area?"} Chase pushed off the wall he was leaning on and proceeded to the costume area. He walked into the closest empty stall and waited for his clothes and pack.

"A bright green t shirt underneath a blue and white checkered shirt, blue denim skinny 3 1/4 length jeans and a pair of blue and green high tops. Huh. This is practically what I wear everyday..."

{"If you are done getting dressed, you may proceed to the Digivice Generator."} Chase sighed and made his way slowly to the Digivice Generator.

* * *

><p>{"Will the person with the Username, <strong>EndlessAttack<strong>, please proceed to the costume area?"} Jordan said 'see you later' to the girls he was hanging around and almost skipped to the costume area.

He was lead to an empty stall, where he received his pack and clothes. "Hmm... A pair of dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt with a weird graphic design, and a pair of DC Converse shoes with a picture of the Joker on it..."

{"If you are done getting dressed, you may proceed to the Digivice Generator."}

"Don't tell me what to do!" He grabbed his pack and forcibly made his way to the Generator.

* * *

><p>{"Will the person with the Username, <strong>robo-jojo11<strong>, please proceed to the costume area?"} Shawn slowly walked over to the area, passing an infuriated Jordan Crass on the way. He glanced at Jordan, but shrugged. Once there, he received his pack and was told that his costume card displayed what he was already wearing, a small black T-shirt,a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of blue,black and white DC's.

{"If you are done getting dressed, you may proceed to the Digivice Generator."}

"Okay mystery voice..." He turned around a walked towards the Generator.

* * *

><p>{"Okay! Would <strong>ForsakenDigitally, darklink, Hazzard, ChaseyFlower17, EndlessAttack, <strong>and,** robo-jojo11** please come forward!"} Taylor and Blair, who were conveniently sitting next to each other, stood up at the same time. Taylor said 'hello' and grinned towards Blair before making her way towards the stage. Blair tilted her head a bit in confusion and walked after her.

Edgar saw Taylor and Blair's little confrontation as he waltzed toward the stage. He was soon joined by Jordan and Shawn, who also saw the confrontation.

When everyone was on the stage, the announcer told them to put their hands into the holes on the side of a weird machine. Taylor, still grinning, put her hand in first. Then Jordan put his in, following his sister's lead. Blair put her hand in the one next to Taylor, then Edgar next to Jordan, then Shawn next to Blair.

{"Okay! **ForsakenDigitally**, say the first colour that comes to mind when I say "Eyes"."}

"Green!"

{"Good! Now, **darklink**, how about when I say "Jeans"."}

"Dark blue."

{"Alright! So, **Hazzard**, what about "Power"?"}

"Red."

{"Good answer. Okay, **ChaseyFlower17**, maybe... "Cute"?}

"Pink."

{"Nice! Now, **EndlessAttack**, what if I say "Vampire"?"}

"Blood red."

{"O...kay? Um... **robo-jojo11**, when I say "Black" what colour comes to mind?"}

"Am I supposed to answer that with another question?"

{"Just give me a colour."}

"Gray."

{"Okay! Now, remove your hands, but hold on tight!"} The six tamers looked at each other and did as they were told. In each of their hands was a Digivice with the colours they said. Some of them had more than one colour though, Chase's was pink and white, and Edgar's was red and silver. Taylor's grin faltered a little at her next question.

"When do we get our Digimon?"

{"Oh... Just go to the Digimon area down the road a little ways. Your Digivice should have a compass that'll lead you to your respective Digimon."} With that, Taylor pushed a button on hers and found the compass. Her grin came back full force as she bolted off the stage and down the road.

"AH! Taylor! Wait!" Jordan called after her. He said sorry to the rest of the Tamers and ran off after his sister. The remaining four tamers looked at each other, shrugged, and ran off after Taylor and Jordan.

"No. Nah. Nope. Nada. Uh-uh." Taylor kept saying, pointing her Digivice at each and every Digimon in the area.

"Just pay attention to the compass you idiot." Jordan said, just as his Digivice started a loud and repeated beeping.

"Ah! It says straight ahead!" Taylor ran off, but Jordan didn't go after her. Instead, he started to move to the right, looking for his Digimon.

"It says it's right around the corner..."

"JORDAN!" He jumps, looking behind him.

"Geez, Taylor. You don't have to yell."

"I found my Digimon!" Taylor shouted, holding a small, green, dragon-looking thing in her hands.

"What is it?"

"How RUDE! It's a Babydmon. Duh."

"Sure." He turned the corner and was immediately knocked over by a small purple and yellow thing with what looked like tiny wings for hands.

"Whoa. That' s so... cute!"

"It's Hopmon!"

"Cool." Taylor said, before being pushed by someone behind her.

"Sorry!"

"No, it's okay... Oh! Uh... **darklink** right?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. You're..."

"Taylor! Err... I mean **ForsakenDigitally**."

"That's kind of hard to remember... How about you call me Blair, and I'll call you Taylor!"

"Okay! Blair! Did ya' find your Digimon?"

"Um... My Digivice said it was right around this corner..."

"Look! Me and my brother found ours!"

"Oh! What are they?"

"Why does everyone ask that?" Taylor said, "Mine's Babydmon and his is Hopmon."

"Ah! Their in their In-Training forms!" Blair's Digivice started beeping, just like Jordan's did.

"That means your Digimon is near!" Jordan said, looking around.

"The compass says it's to my left..." Blair got out before being tackled by a that looked oddly like a sun, but had a small flame on it's head.

"It's Sunmon!"Taylor exclaimed, pointing to the sun shaped Digimon.

"How did you know that?"

"Just point ya' Digivice at it!" Blair did that and saw a stat screen for Sunmon. Off to the side, Sunmon, Hopmon, and Babydmon were playing. The three tamers looked towards them, just in time to see three other Digimon come forward.

"Wait! Gigimon!"

"Budmon! Wait up!"

"Pagumon! Where are you going?" Edgar, Chase, and Shawn came from the bushes.

"Oh! Uh... Ya'll are um... **Hazzard, ChaseyFlower17, and robo-jojo11**, right?"

"Yep." "Yeah." "Uh-huh." The three respond simultaneously. They look at each other, then burst out laughing. Jordan started to chuckle, Taylor got a good laugh, and Blair got in a few giggles. All their Digimon had lined up by now, and, in unison, said, ["What's up with them?"]. That made everyone else start laughing harder.

* * *

><p>A girl sat on the edge of a cliff, her green eyes scanning the land in front of her. A four foot light blue dragon came towards her and sat to her right. She looks at him and grins. "Well, Dracomon, shall we go?"<p>

"Yeah Taylor!" Taylor nods at him and hops off the cliff, Dracomon jumping off after her.

_**END- **_**Chapter 1.**

_**TBC in Chapter 2.**_

**Well, it's shorter than I said, but this was as much as I could type without getting off topic. The rest of the chapters should be longer. For now, I bid thee Adieu. **


	4. A Digital Reunion, or Tournament?

Digimon Tamers ONLINE Champions!

**A/N: I was thinking of writing an AU of this fic, where their Digimon come to the real world. I already have it planned out (I'm like that), and I'm itching to write it. But I don't know what to call it or if I have your guy's permission to write it with your OCs... Do ya' guys think I should write it? Also, all battles are randomized, I wrote the names down on a piece of paper and randomly chose names. Anyways, here's the next chapter!:**

Chapter 2: A Digital Reunion, or Tournament?

Taylor hit the ground with a thud, Dracomon landing next to her. "Hey you! I challenge ya' to a Player VS Player battle!" She shouted at the black haired tamer in front of her.

* * *

><p>"I challenge ya' to a Player VS Player battle!" Edgar heard from behind him, just as a message appeared before him. <em>'<em>_**ForsakenDigitally**__... Where have I heard that name?'_ He thought.

"I accept your challenge!" He said, the message dissipating, as he turned around.

"Good! C'mon Dracomon!" _'Dracomon? No... It can't be..._'

"T-" Was all he choked out, before they were transported to an open battlefield.

* * *

><p>Taylor opened her eyes, to see a battle-scarred field. "How lovely..." She said, before stepping onto the platform that appeared in front of her. She grabbed her Digivice, or D-Ark, and a few cards. "Dracomon! Get ready!"<p>

{"Player VS Player battle, between **ForsakenDigitally **and **Hazzard** may now begin!"}

"**Pyro Sphere!**" A fireball came hurtling towards Dracomon.

"**G-Shurunen!**" Dracomon shot out three beams towards Guilmon.

"Dracomon! **Digi-Modify! Super Digivolution Plug-in S!**"

"Dracomon digivolve to!..." Dracomon shouted, before being encased in a green data sphere. It quickly shattered, revealing a large, dark blue dragon Digimon. "Coredramon (B)!"

"**Pyro Sphere!**"

"**Strike Bomber!**" Coredramon tackled Guilmon, then sliced at him with it's claws.

* * *

><p>Edgar watched as Guilmon went down after Coredramon's attack. <em>'Seed of Health card. That's what I need.'<em> He searched through his card deck, before coming across a Digivolution card. _'Or I could just use this...'_

"Guilmon! **Digi-Modify! Super Digivolution Plug-in S!**"

"Guilmon digivolve to!..." Guilmon shouted as a silver data sphere encased him. "Growlmon!"

"**G-Shurunen II!**"

"**Pyro Blaster!**"

"**Blue Flare Blast!**" Growlmon was covered in green flames. Edgar's eyes widened, as he pulled out another Digivolution card.

"Growlmon! You gotta... **Digi-Modify! Super Digivolution Plug-in B!**"

"Growlmon digivolve to!...WarGrowlmon!"

* * *

><p>"WarGrowlmon!"<p>

"Unfair. Completely unfair." Taylor sighed and began searching for another Digivolution card.

"**Atomic Blaster!**"

"**Strike Bomber!**"

"Ah! Found one! Coredramon! **Digi-Modify! Super Digivolution Plug-in C!**"

"Coredramon digivolve to!... Wingdramon!"

"Wingdramon, smash him to bits."

"Yeah... **Explode Sonic Lance!**"

"**Radiation Blade!**" The attacks collide, sending each Digimon flying backwards, towards their Tamers. They both de-digivolved to their In-training forms before slamming into their Tamers.

"Oof! Get off me! Babydmon!" Taylor struggled, but couldn't get the dazed Digimon off of her.

* * *

><p>Edgar was going through the same dilemma as Taylor. "G-Gigimon... Could you get off me?"<p>

"I'm sowwy Edgaw... My head hurts..."

"Yeah, yeah... Just get off!"

"Awwight..." Gigimon slowly rolled off Edgar.

"Babydmon! Ya' need to go on a diet."

{"The match between **ForsakenDigitally **and **Hazzard** has ended with a draw."}

"Tch. C'mon Babydmon, we gotta go sign up for the tournament."

"Okay..." He wobbles slightly before straightening. Taylor looks at him, then sighs.

"Here..." She digs through her pack and pulls out a piece of bread. "Have this bread."

"Thanks!" Babydmon swallows the piece whole, earning a small smile from his Tamer.

"Hey!"

"Ugh... Let's go Ba-" Babydmon started to glow, before it's body transformed into Dracomon's. "Dracomon."

"Couldn't agree with ya' more!" Dracomon said, attempting an imitation at his Tamer's weird accent.

"Let's get outta here before Idiot-face and Dino-boy get here."

* * *

><p>She's leaving again... "Wait!" Edgar called out, but all he got was a glare in return. She jumped off the platform, disappearing before hitting the ground.<p>

"What happened Edgar?" Guilmon, who recently re-digivolved asked.

"She left again.."

"It's okay Edgar... She probably just has something to do... Or something..."

"You have a weird perspective of a human's actions and emotions." Guilmon just gave a dinosaur-y grin and tilted his head.

"What was this ''tournament'' she was talking about?"

"Ah... It's a tournament to decide who's the strongest Tamers in their age groups. I'm sure we could enter..."

"Yay! Let's enter!"

"Oh Guilmon..." Edgar just sighed and jumped off his platform.

* * *

><p>Blair had watched Edgar and Taylor's fight. She was tempted to interfere with their battle, but Coronamon had said it would be a VERY bad idea. So she decided to watch the fight from afar, with Coronamon next to her. "Ne... Blair."<p>

"What is it Coronamon?" They sat in silence for a little while before Coronamon answered.

"Nothing."

"What is it, Coronamon."

"It's... What's the real world like?"

"It's not that different from here. It has cities, wastelands, deserts, and snow. But there are no Digimon."

"Hmm..." Blair decided to let him think. Although, she did want to know why Coronamon wanted to know, she didn't think the information would benefit her much. She looked back towards the battlefield, now noticing that it was just Guilmon and Edgar remaining.

"Let's go now... The battle's over."

"Do you think we should sign up for the tournament they are talking about?"

"If you want to, then sure. Why?"

"Nothing. We might be able to meet old friends..."

"I see..." Blair stood up, dusting off the seat of her pants. She then turned around and began making her way down the steep cliff they sat upon.

* * *

><p>It took a while, but he finally caught up to them. "Jordan, Shawn... Wait a second!"<p>

"Ah... Chase was it?"

"Yeah..."

"So, what is it?" Monodramon bluntly said.

"L-Lalamon wanted to know if you were going to sign up for the tournament."

"Hmm... I guess so. Are you going to?" Jordan answered.

"Yeah... I heard that your sister was going to sign up, so I wanted to see if you two were going to-" Chase took a small pause to catch his breath. "-to sign up. That way it'll be like a big Digital Reunion."

"Sure! But one second, I gotta go chat up those hot chicks over there!" Jordan ran off. Chase just twitched in annoyance.

"So, Shawn, are you going to sign up?"

"I already am signed up..." Monmon appeared on Shawn's shoulder.

"Ne... Shawn, do you think they sell tea in this city? I feel like having some..." Shawn looks at Monmon and points into the distance.

"I think there's a coffee shop down the road there..."

"Well, let's go see!" Shawn turned towards the shop and started to walk off.

"Ah! Wait!" Chase called after him, but he was already gone. "I had some more questions..."

"Ah well! Too bad! Now, let's go sign up!"

"Lalamon..."

* * *

><p>TIME SKIP- Fast Forward a week.<p>

{"Welcome Tamers, to this month's top players tournament!"}

"Yay..." Taylor said sarcastically, quite frustrated that she had to sit right next to a bunch of overly-excited 13 year olds. She looked to her right and saw Blair staring at her.

"Taylor... Blair's staring at us again..." Dracomon said, slightly confused.

"Yeah, yeah Dracomon. I can see that."

{"There will be one or two winners from each age group! There is an age limit to this tournament, so only players ages 14 and up can participate!"} This earned some sighs of disappointment from a bunch of players. The announcer started listing off the eight or so fourteen year old participants. {"...**ForsakenDigitally, darklink, blahblahblah**..."}

"Eh?" Taylor's head jerked up at Blair's username. _'I thought she didn't like to fight...'_

{"Would those participants please come up here on the stage?"} Taylor just smirked and walked up onto the stage. {"This tournament is a little different than others. You participants will be put into one of our empty RPG maps that was not used in the actual game. These terrains are a little harsher than normal, so they're perfect for tournaments."} Taylor was about to ask him a question when Blair piped up.

"What's the name of the area?"

{"Good question. The area we're going to put you guys in is called **Hunting Ground**. All of your guys' Digimon can digivolve, right?"}

"Yes!" Came most of their responses.

"Why do ya' need to know that?" Taylor said, fixing the announcer with a glare.

{"Well, you see... The whole area is filled with mega level Digimon. The aim is to defeat as much as you can within the time limit. You can also eliminate the competition by defeating a participant's Digimon."}

"Sounds like fun. When can we get started?"

{"Right now!"} A gateway appeared in front of them. There were two words attached to each side of the gates, "Hunting Ground". They creaked open slightly, and Taylor took first action. She pointed her D-Ark at Dracomon and said,

"Dracomon! Double Digivolve!"

"Dracomon digivolve to!... Coredramon (G)!... Coredramon digivolve to!... Groundramon!"

"Let's go!" Taylor hopped onto Groundramon's back, and they burst through the gates.

{"That was... Unexpected... Anyways, you seven have half an hour more to gather supplies. But you might want to hurry-"} A shout came from the gates.

"**Megaton Hammer Crush!**"

{"-because it seems that the battle has already begun!"} The participants wasted no time. The hurried into the gate.

"Coronamon, let's go. We don't want to lose this."

"Yes Blair."

* * *

><p>{"Well that battle's underway, we'll have the next one get started!"} The announcer started listing off the names of around sixteen fifteen year olds. {"-<strong>Hazzard, blahblahblah<strong>..."}

"Edgar, we were called!"

"Great, Guilmon."

"What's wrong?"

"I.. I have a bad feeling about the **Hunting Ground** map... That's all."

"Oh. Well, maybe they'll meet a high level Mega or something..."

{"Will those participants called please come up?"} Edgar rose from his seat and started towards the stage.

"Hey, announcer guy."

{"Yes?"}

"Is our rules the same as the fourteen year olds' ones?"

{"Yep, why?"}

"It just means you don't have to re-explain. Just give us our map."

{"Um... Right! Your guys' map is called **Night World**. Like the **Hunting Ground** map, it is filled with Mega levels."} The gate to "Night World" appeared in front of them.

"Let's go Guilmon!"

"Okay Edgar!" With that, Edgar ran into the gates.

{"Ah, to be young."}

{"-**EndlessAttack, ChaseyFlower17, blahblahblah**... Oh... Since it seems like we only have one twenty year old that entered in this tournament, **robo-jojo11**, please come join this month's 17 year olds."} Chase, Jordan, and Shawn walked up to the stage in a group.

"What's our map?"

{"**Black Dawn**."}

"Creepy name. Do all the unused maps have such unsettling names?" Chase commented.

{"Yes. Now, can all your Digimon digivolve?"}

"Yeah!" The gate to the map made it's appearance.

{"Then get going!"} All the participants ran straight into the gate, well, except Shawn. He walked into it, and waved at the announcer before disappearing.

* * *

><p>"Taylor! Wait up! I want to ask you a question!" Blair shouted, relieved when she did stop.<p>

"What is it?"

"Where have you been? None of us has been able to find you since the day we found our Digimon!"

"I was on the other servers."

"Other... servers?"

"Yeah. I'm top player on every other server. Of course, I have a different username for each one."

"Oh. But why did you just-" She was interrupted by a shout.

"**Megiddo Flame!**" Everything was like slow motion from there. The two tamers were turning around to face the giant flame coming at them, their eyes widening.

"Taylor!" Groundramon shouted, knocking Taylor out of her daze.

"Blair!" She shouted, but Blair just continued to look at the flame. Even Coronamon couldn't move, he was just to surprised. Taylor jumped at her, knocking her to the ground, just as the flame singed Taylor's back. But she landed funny, twisting her ankle beyond that of a sprain. "Ouch." She said, trying to play off her ankle injury.

{"Oh yeah. Whoever defeats Megidramon automatically gets ten points."}

"Goddamn announcers. Those as- Er... jerks could've said that earlier!"

"Taylor! Are you okay?"

"Fine." She said, wincing as she put weight on her now obviously broken ankle.

"No you're not!"

"Stupid game... It takes things too far!"

"Stop it! You're just going to hurt yourself more!"

"I've been through worse. Groundramon! **Digi-Modify! Digivolution Card, Brakedramon!**"

"Groundramon digivolve to!... Brakedramon!"

"Y-You digivolved him to the Mega level!"

"**Gravity Press!**"

"**Megiddo Flame!**"

"**Destroyed Rush!**"

"Blair! Digivolve me!" Coronamon shouted, as he watched Brakedramon get destroyed.

"Right. Coronamon! Double Digivolve!"

"Coronamon digivolve to!... Firamon!... Firamon digivolve to!... Flaremon!"

"**Megiddo Flame!**"

"**Destroyed Rush!**"

"**Crimson Beast-King Wave!**" Both Digimon's attacks hit Megidramon's and sent it back at him. The attack destroyed Megidramon, mainly because of the damage Brakedramon caused.

"Thanks... Blair..." Taylor fell to the ground, unable to stand up any longer. Brakedramon de-digivolved to Dracomon and ran to her side.

"Taylor?"

"Um... Can someone... help me up... Really... It doesn't... hurt... much."

"Typical..." Dracomon rolled his eyes.

{"Time's up! And the winners are... **ForsakenDigitally **and **darklink **with an equal score of 11 each! Does anyone need any medical attention in there? We have successfully reduced the number of Megas to a safe amount."}

"Ah! Ta-**ForsakenDigitally **was hit pretty bad by Megidramon's **Megiddo Flame**!"

{"Sending in Medics now."}

* * *

><p>"We need to find another Digimon WarGrowlmon."<p>

"Right Edgar!"

"**Double Impact!**"

"Look out!" WarGrowlmon pushed Edgar out of the way, taking most of the attack itself, but Edgar took a hit to his arm.

"WarGrowlmon! **Digi-Modify! Digivolution Card, Gallantmon!**"

"WarGrowlmon digivolve to!... Gallantmon!"

"**Digi-Modify! Booster Chip! High Speed Plug-in H!**"

"**Darkness Claw!**"

"**Lightning Joust!**" The opposing Beelzemon was turned into bits of free floating data as Gallantmon's joust struck home. Edgar sank to his knees, holding his arm.

"Does it hurt Edgar?"

"No, not really..."

{"Time's up! And the winner is... **Hazzard**, with a total of 16!"

"We won!" Edgar shouted, as Gallantmon de-digivolved to Guilmon.

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>"Monodramon! <strong>Digi-Modify! Digivolution Card, Cyberdramon!<strong>"

"Monodramon digivolve to!... Cyberdramon!"

"Get him!"

"**Desolation Claw!**"

"**Dramon Breaker!**"

"**Cyber Nail!**" Cyberdramon raked it's claws across VictoryGreymon, successfully turning it into pieces of data.

"Good going buddy!"

"Ah..." Cyberdramon de-digivolved into Monodramon.

{"Time's up! And the winners are..."}

* * *

><p>"<strong>Rose Spear!<strong>"

"**Cable Crusher!**" Diaboromon's attack hit Rosemon dead centre.

"Rosemon! **Digi-Modify! Recovery Floppy Plug-in S! Booster Chip! Iron Claws!**"

"**Ivy Hug!**" Rosemon wrapped Diaboromon in vines covered with thorns. "**Beauty Shock!**" Diaboromon was reduced to data with her attack.

"Yeah! We did it Chase!"

"Yeah!"

{"Time's up! And the winners are..."}

* * *

><p>Shawn was just laying on the ground, looking up at the stars.<p>

"**Gehenna Flame!**" Shawn jumped to his feet, then dodged to his right.

"Monmon... **Digi-Modify! Digivolution Card, Makuramon!**"

"**Treasure Ball!**"

"**Necro Interrogation!**"

"**Primal Orb!**" Makuramon ran up to Murmukusmon, and threw the Treasure Ball straight into it's eye.

"Grah! **Gehenna Flame!**"

"**Treasure Ball!**" Makuramon faked throwing it right, and instead through it left. It blew up, right in Murmukusmon's injured eye. "**Primal Orb!**" Murmukusmon was trapped inside the ball. The ball got smaller and smaller, before completely destroying the Digimon inside.

"Now I can look at the stars again..."

"Mm..."

{"Time's up! And the winners are **robo-jojo11, ChaseyFlower17, **and **EndlessAttack, **who together each got 27!"}

* * *

><p>They all crowded into the small room at the Medical Centre.<p>

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jordan asked her.

"I'm fine."

"Taylor, getting hit by a **Megiddo Flame** is not okay! And you practically broke your ankle!" Monodramon shouted.

"I hate ya' Digimon's personality."

{"Would the winners of this month's tournament please come to the stage?"}

"That's us! Let's go Chase!"

"Lalamon!" Lalamon dragged Chase out of the room.

"Shawn... Let's go."

"Okay Monmon. Bye everyone." Shawn and Monmon left the room. Taylor got off the bed, reaching for a pair of crutches that were next to the bed.

"How long's your injury going to be for?" Blair asked, her voice full of concern.

"The ankle?"

"Yeah."

"They say that it'll be like this for a week at the most. It's because injuries here represent injuries in real life, but last a lot shorter."

"Oh. Do you need any help?"

"Nah, I got it. Ya' just go to the stage. If anything, I have my brother and Edgar here to help me." Taylor nodded to Jordan and Edgar, then started moving to the door.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>{"These are our winners this year! They even have battle scars!"} Pointing specifically at Taylor and Edgar, who had his arm in a sling. {"<strong>ForsakenDigitally, darklink, Hazzard, ChaseyFlower17, EndlessAttack, <strong>and, **robo-jojo11!** Give them and their Digimon a round of applause!"} All the people in the audience started clapping. The Tamers on the stage looked at each other, each of them wearing a grin.

* * *

><p>"I guess this means we can log off now..." Edgar said, displeased.<p>

"Yeah." Blair agreed.

"Well, bye. Log OFF!" Taylor shouted, but nothing happened. "Ah-le? I can't log off."

"Try again."

"LOG OFF!" This time a message appeared in front of her. "Can't process request? I wanna log off!"

"Let me try." Blair said. "Log OFF!" Nothing. Then the same message that Taylor got appeared.

"An error while logging off? I wonder how many people got this." Taylor pondered.

"I'm going to try." Edgar said in a panicky voice. "Log OFF!" Nothing.

"What's going on!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>END- <strong>_**Chapter 2.**

_**TBC in Chapter 3.**_

**Well, that was longer than I expected. Also, just say in your review if I should write that AU story. Already have most of the first chapter planned. Have a summary already, here it is: _Digimon is just a game isn't it? Six teenagers got one heck of a surprise after they bought the newest Digimon game. Real-life Digimon! But why? Why these six?_ It'll be another Tamers story, but mainly because I like name Digimon Tamers!**


End file.
